Saru Bouken! (Fanfiction)
Saru Bouken! If a fanfiction by SS3K/SonicKusanagi181. It is of Ape Escape and is a T fanfic. FF Chapter 0: Prologue The time is 5:30AM, and Monkey Park is getting ready to open for the day. The sun is rising over the horizon that only the park's award winning Ferris wheel and several tall buildings can see. The park workers are all talking about the newest attraction at the park, several monkeys, to go along with their albino monkey Kuuta, a famous acting monkey and pet of a close friend to the park, Natsumi. However, today was not a happy day for some, in Kuuta's room, was left a white helmet. It was just sitting there, almost kind of slumped. Kuuta had just woken up, but the snow coloured simian could not stop eyeing something from his bed. The helmet. Slowly, Kuuta crawls from his bed, taking ever steady step across the ground, the carpeted floor denting in the young monkey's print. Before, after several long seconds, it's sat next to the helmet, staring confusingly at it, wondering if it could be a magic lamp or maybe the way to fortune? Now, the hat was right between his small, stubby legs. He looks down on it; slowly starting to reach for it. Kuuta had been holding it in his hands, before nervously donning the helmet carefully. Now, there was no more Kouta, all that was left, was a tyrant named Specter. Chapter 1: The Time Station The city fields were vibrant and crowded with happy civilians, across the path, ran a boy with red hair, and a golden fringe. Taking every step merrily, he seemed excited, almost ecstatic, as he strolled leisurely, a blue haired boy called his attention, "Kakeru-Kun!", the red dressed boy stopped, "Oi, Hiroki!", to everybody in the park, they would seem like friends, although Kakeru and Hiroki are inseperable, they would often compete with one another over slightly trivial and easily fixable problems. Hiroki walked towards the other, "Kakeru-Kun, did you hear about Monkey Park?" Hiroki asked quietly, almost as if he were speaking secretively. "Oh, no I didn't. Why, did something awesome happen..? A new ride? One that takes you into space!?" Kakeru said, gaining momentum in his chords with every word. Hiroki looked down, and shook his head. "Not exactly, all of the monkeys escaped the park. Everyone is trying to find them, but they seem to have completely disappeared..." Kakeru was suddenly struck, "That's where Natsumi-san's best friend works!" Kakeru started to pick up a pace, Hiroki had decided, to ask Kakeru about his feelings, "You seemed very happy up until that point, Kakeru." Kakeru shook his head, "The professor said he was finished with the Time Station, I got really worked up and jumped straight outta bed the morning. That was probably why I didn't hear about Monkey Park." In response, Hiroki just made a faint sound, "Ah...", followed by several seconds of silence, Kakeru decided to uppen the mood of the duo, "Hey, let's race! Let's race to the Professor's place!", Spike had already dashed off. "Kakeru!! That's unfair! Get back here!!" Hiroki had dashed off, too, "Damn it, Kakeru!" He shouted, and all Kakeru's response, was a childish giggle. Kakeru had reached the lab, skidding on his sneakers when he came through the automatic doorway, "Good morning, Hakase!" To his surprise, he saw both the old aged professor, and Natsumi, tied up besides the computer. "Kakeru!" The professor shouted, before being interrupted by his granddaughter Natsumi, "The Time Station!" As he looked at the Time Station, he had already started floating, along with all his other hostage friends in the room, Hikaru, Satoru, Sayaka, Haruka, and the other professor Akie. It seemed as though Hiroki and Kakeru were the only ones capable of fighting back at this point, however, they were being transported through time, they didn't know it, but they were being sent to the very start of time, before recorded history. Chapter 2: Prehistoric Pandemonium The field was silent, until. "Gwaaaaaaah!" Kakeru fell from the sky, landing on the cosy lush grass. He had sat there for a few seconds, before something hit him in the head. "Ow!" He put his hands out, and down came the Get Net. Also, he noticed, lying next to him was the Stun Club, he put the saber in one hand and the butterfly net in the other, and had prepared to get the monkeys standing in front of him.